runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dream kings
This thread holds the awesome and incredible information on the newly-became clan, Dream Kings. Our clan, lead by Kingsleep1, is not only combat based, but also skill. Here's a short list of some of the many events that we'll do: * Castle Wars * Clan Wars * PvP Worlds * Fist of Guthix * Stealing Creation * House Parties * Training * Emote Parties * Fight Pit * Barbarian Assault * Fishing Trawler * Pest Control * Monster Hunting * And many more! We hope to see you joining soon. Sincerely, Kingsleep1 (Leader) and 1000fast (Second in Command). ~ Requirements ~ For now, the only requirement is level 50+ combat (and to fill in the application). The requirements will grow as the clan does, but for now we hope this will be enough. ~ Important Information ~ - Our home world is World 76. - You must bump the thread at LEAST weekly. - You will start out as a recruit, but will climb the rankings as you gain trust and how you act. - You must be Pay to Play (P2P) - Our clan color is orange. 10-Jan-2009 19:04:32 Last edited on 10-Jan-2009 20:34:39 by 1000fast ~ Table of Contents ~ PAGE 1 1.Intro 2.Table of Contents 3.Rules 4.Application 5.Military 6.Job Openings 7.Jobs 8.Medals 9.Clan Roaster 10.Other Clans PAGE 2 1.Reserved 2.Reserved 3.Reserved 4.Reserved 5.Reserved 6.Reserved 7.Reserved 8.Reserved 9.Reserved 10.Reserved PAGE 3 ~ Rules ~ 1. No multiclaning 2. No offensive language 3. Listen to your superiors, they're ranked that way for a reason! 4. Of course, follow normal Jagex rules. 5. No lying, nobody likes a liar! Sadly, if you break any of these rules, the punishments will in this order: First time: Warning (Lucky) Second Time: Temporary Ban (Ouch) Third Time: Permanent Ban (Bye-bye) ~ Application ~ Another step in joining is filling out the application. Please answer the questions and reply on this thread. *Combat Level?: *Combat Type (Range, Melee, Mage, or Mixed)?: *Have you been in another clan recently?: *If so, why did you leave?: *Will you willingly follow the rules above?: *Have you read the rules above?: *Will you treat your fellow clan members with respect?: *How did you hear of Dream Kings?: *Write what you like to do in RuneScape here (not too long!): ~ Military ~ In our military, there will be four leaders - to strategize. There will be a leader of the mages, the warriors, the rangers, and the mix. This can help while fighting in Bounty Hunter, PvP worlds, Clan Wars, etc. If one of these positions are open, you can see it in the Job Opening section. Under these, you will command to your normal rank in the clan. Good luck, and fight strong! For we, are the Dream Kings. *Melee Leader: -- *Ranged Leader: -- *Mage Leader: 1000fast *Mixed Leader: -- ~ Job Openings ~ Current Job Openings: - Melee Leader Must hit strong, think well, be captain or better in the clan, and of course, fight with melee. - Ranged Leader Fire straight and hard, think smart, be captain or better in the clan, and of course, fight with ranged. - Mixed Leader Use all your power to attack and defend. Don't back away from a fight, and kill without mercy! You mustn't be known for just using one of the combat triangle. And you have to be captain or better in the clan. ~ Jobs ~ Treasurer: 1000fast Other jobs to come soon! ~ Medals ~ *In the clan for a month: = |M| = *In the clan for six months: = |HY| = *Participated in 10 Events: - (!) - *Participated in 25 Events: - {!} - *Participated in 50+ Events: = {!} = *Have ALL the medals: _-= |()| =-_ *Most kills in a battle: |------> In the clan roaster one medal will be displayed by your name. You may choose this medal after you unlocked it, but otherwise it will remain blank. People With Medals: = |M| = N/A = |HY| = N/A - (!) - N/A - {!} - N/A = {!} = N/A _-= |()| =-_ N/A |------> N/A More medals to come soon! 1000fast 10-Jan-2009 19:24:18 Last edited on 10-Jan-2009 20:33:23 by 1000fast ~ Clan Roaster ~ Leader: Kingsleep1 Second in Command: 1000fast Captains: Lieutenants: Sergeants: Corporals: Recruits: ~ Other Clans ~ Allied Clans: 1 Request Pending Enemy Clans: None Merged Clans: 1 Request Pending click here to apply urlhttp://forum.runescape.com/forums.ws?90,91,894,58216303[/url] Category:Clans Category:Dream kings